Je t'atteindrai !
by okamiemi
Summary: "Il fallait qu'il le retrouve! Même si il n'avait aucune chance de le retrouver il le fallait! Il avait encore ses sentiments intacte malgré ces 2 années passées, de l'admiration? De l'amour? Il devait savoir !" Zo/San, lemon encore hésitant  "
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Personnages**** :** Sanji, Gin, Jack Sparrow, Zoro ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) seulement deux sont de mon imagination mais je ne les présentent pas dans le prologue.

**Couples**** :** Jack-Sanji-Zoro ( Pour l'instant ) sinon c'est Zoro/Sanji et d'autres apparaîtrons.

**Remarque**** :** Ma première fic Yaoi donc, je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer, oui j'ai bien dis essayer de faire un lemon ( ce sera mon premier et je ne suis pas très sur de le faire ). A par cela au niveau de la police et de la ponctuation : ce qui sera en Italique sont les pensées des personnages et tous ce qui est leur passés et leur rêves, à chaque nouveaux tirets c'est un autre personnage qui prendra la parole, une ligne sera tirer pour chaque changement de cadres ( rêve à la réalité, changement lieu et de personnage etc...), et pour ce qui est du vocabulaire je mettrai des petites étoiles pour les mots que juge nécessaire de définir. L'histoire prend place dans le monde réel avec quelques références One Piece et le cadre temporel est deux après c'est à dire là ou en ai le manga, j'ai beaucoup modifié l'histoire donc ne soyez pas étonnés.

Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

**Ps**** :** Si vous remarquez une quelconque faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire je vous prie de m'en faire part et dans la mesure du possible m'expliquer je vous remercie d'avance.

* * *

><p><em>« Il se fout vraiment de nous? Alors il étais vraiment sérieux quand il disait qu'il nous laissera ? Qu'il partira pour toujours ? Non ! Je ne le laisserai pas partir jamais ! Il doit certainement être en train de se saouler. »<em>

_Le jeune homme était assaillit par ses pensées qui le blessait à chaque fois qu'elles résonnaient dans son esprit, pourtant il continuait à courir, courir le plus vite possible avant qu'il parte, tout en bousculant de temps à autre quelques passants mais, prêtant attention aux jeunes passantes qu'il croisait, il lançait des regards dans chaque ruelles étroites qu'il rencontrait, espérant y voir son capitaine une bouteille de rhum à la main draguant des jeunes femmes. Mais il ne le rencontra pas, dans aucune de ces ruelles, ne laissant qu'une seule possibilité au jeune blond « Le port ! » à cette pensée le blond partit à toute vitesse en direction du port, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux passants, passantes, et aux bâtiments en pierre qui défilaient sous ses yeux bleu océan. Il arriva enfin au port, il se dirigea directement vers la Brick* qui était toujours accosté au port, pourtant le jeune garçon remarqua qu'il manquait une barque de sauvetage, il fit alors quelque pas vers la gauche et aperçut son capitaine ramant calmement, le visage tournée vers la petite tête blonde qui commençait à devenir rouge tomate par le fait de courir et certainement aussi par la colère qui montait à sa tête, quel drôle de contraste avec sa peau qui était si blanche d'habitude._

_-« Oh ! Sanji qu'est que c'est que cette tête ? Tu as enfin pris un coup de soleil ? Tiens ! Vu que t'es là, demande à l'imbécile qui me servais de matelot de rendre la barre*, tu sais à quel point c'est dur de naviguer avec un bateau sans... » _

_Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une balle partit du pistolet du dénommé Sanji pour passer juste au dessus de sa tête, il s'était mit à couvert par habitude. Il releva la tête vers le visage de son ancien quartier-maître et lui lança un « Raté » avant que celui-ci ne lui crie_

_-«T'ETAIS SERIEUX! DEPUIS LE DEBUT NOUS TE FAISIONS CONFIANCE! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE! »_

_-« Désolé p'tit je ne suis pas de ce bord là, mais si t'es tant intéressé par les hommes va voir Gin il sera plus accueillant que moi! »_

_-« N...NON MAIS QU'ES QUE TU... »_

_Soudain des images des bon moments passés avec son capitaine firent surface, leur rencontre, leurs __premiers matelots, leur incroyable bateau et surtout les moment où seulement lui et son supérieur parlaient ensemble, tout ces merveilleux instants lui firent réaliser les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers son capitaine mais il les réalisèrent trop tard, il était tellement loin à présent, il n'entendis qu'un sourd adieu qu'il arriva à peine à percevoir, à cet instant il remplit ses poumons d'air, les larmes aux yeux il dit d'un cri puissant._

_« JACK ! JE T'AIME SALAUD ! »_

_Disparut, le jeune tomba à genoux et laissa ces larmes coulés. Il était retourné à l'hôtel où était ses compagnons, il annonça froidement la nouvelle à son désormais équipage, après cette nouvelle la majorité de ses hommes partirent, d'autres attendaient les ordres du blond mais celui-ci partit s'isoler dans la chambre de l'être qui les avait quittés, sanji s'assit par terre cherchant les raisons du départ de celui qu'il a toujours aimé, était-ce l'équipage?, le manque d'aventure?, une femme dont-il s'est éprit?, ou alors était-ce à cause de ses sentiments? Les avait-il compris avant lui?, Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et se maudit de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite la présence de son meilleur ami qui vint poser une main sur son dos._

_-« Tous sont d'accord pour dire que tu ferais un excellent capitaine »_

_-« Tous? »_

_-« Peut-être pas tous mais la majorité et puis tu étais le plus proche de jack, après tout... »_

_Mais sanji ne l'écoutais déjà plus, il aperçut sur le bureau placer en face du lit une lettre et un bandeau rouge où était accroché un fil de perles blanche et marron, il se leva, laissant sont ami perdu dans sa tirade, il lut les quelques phrases qui y étais inscrite, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres rose._

_-« Gin, je ne deviendrais pas capitaine de cet équipage »_

_-« Hein? Mais pourquoi? Sommes nous si faible que ça?... »_

_-« Mais non... J'ai simplement compris que je devais faire mon voyage seul »_

_Gin baissa un moment sa tête, avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras, sanji ne put réprimer le petit rire face à la tendresse de son coéquipier, n'étaient-ils pas des pirates? « Oui mais cela n'empêche pas d'être humain »._

_Il mit le bandeau que son ancien capitaine lui avait laissé et pris la mer avec une petite embarcation, sanji fit de grand signe d'au revoir à son ancien équipage, seul un homme partit sur les collines pour le voir encore un peu plus..._

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut dur pour notre pirate solitaire, il remarqua que la serveuse ne l'avait pas réveiller comme elle le faisait habituellement. Certainement que la dirigeante du bar lui avait interdit pour le punir du fait de se saouler et faire partir toute la clientèle.<p>

_« Je vais en baver...»_

* * *

><p>Brick : bateau de grande envergure, ayant 2 mats et de grandes voiles carrées<p>

*Barre : tout c'est ce qu'est une barre j'explique juste pourquoi elle n'est plus sur le bateau de notre cher Jack, à l'arriver la marine par malchance passa pour faire leur ronde et croisa la Brick en chemin donc elle attaqua le bateau pirate, s'en suivi des dommages important ^^

Voilà je mettrais sûrement du temps avec les prochains chapitres ( beaucoup de boulots ) a par ca je mettrais quelques dessins en ligne pour vous illustrez un pour mon histoire! ^^

A bientôt ( j'espère = ='' )


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Personnages ****:** Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Emi et Eim. Les deux derniers personnages proviennent de mon imagination ^^ la ressemblance avec d'autres personnages est un pur hasard (on va la faire à la série télé XD )

**Remarque :** c'était vraiment dur de savoir comment finir le chapitre 1 je voulais absolument le faire plus long que le prologue mais, comme je met mes idées en dessin c'est assez compliqué de donner les même effets ^ ^', qu'importe! J'espère que le Chapitre 1 vous plaira ;-D!

**Ps:** euh...rien à dire a par que les personnages son pas à moi à par Eim et Emi (oui ça me fais mal de dire ça T^T)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

><p>Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite, la salle où il était, elle était décorée de toiles rouge dont les ornements étaient fait de fil doré, un canapé dans les même tons régnait dans la petite salle, à ses côtés une petite bibliothèque remplie de divers livres de sorcellerie, de littérature étrangère, et d'archéologie. Après quelques regards lancés dans toute la salle, il prit conscience qu'il était dans l'arrière boutique, qui était aussi la salle de sorcellerie de l'une de ses chères mellorines, il se leva de la petite table basse et tituba un peu jusqu'à la porte où il se demanda si il était réellement obligé de quitter la douce atmosphère de la chambre, après dix bonnes minutes de mal de crâne et de dur réflexion, il décida de sortir de de ce petit coin de tranquillité dès qu'il entendit la voix de sa chère "petite sœur".<p>

-«Emi-chhh WAH! » _SPLASH_

Á peine fut-il entré dans le bar qu'il se prit du rhum au visage, _«Je savais que j'aurai du rester dans la salle...». _Il entendit un peu plus loin, les rires bruyants des hommes (saoul précisons le bien ) qui lui avait lancés le précieux liquide. Ne savaient-ils pas que les boissons autant que la nourriture étaient précieux ? Sanji commença quelques pas dans leur direction, mais cette avancée fut stoppée par sa chère "petites sœur", qui était aussi la serveuse du bar.

-«Sanji-nii-chan»

-«Emi-ccchhhwan~»

La jeune fille arriva en courant vers son "grand frère", une serviette à la main. Elle était l'une des plus belles filles de la ville de Sabaody. Elle avait des cheveux qui lui arrivait jusqu'au creux des reins, ils étaient de couleur châtain clair et ondulaient, une mèche partant de la gauche de sa tête et, en recouvrait d'ailleurs les trois quart, laissait apercevoir deux yeux turquoises. Sa peau laiteuse et lisse lui donnait des aires de poupée. La robe taché de bière et de nourriture moulait parfaitement ses formes, faisant apparaître de magnifiques courbes parfaitement dessinés

Elle commença à nettoyer le visage du jeune homme.

-« Je suis désolé, sanji-nii-chan, je voulais te réveiller mais nami-san était tellement énervée de te voir ivre et faire partir toute la clientèle (féminine) qu'elle à demandé à eim-kun de te mettre dans la salle de robin-san et ainsi te faire rater ton informateur...»

Argh! Et dire qu'il était venu ici juste pour savoir où avait été vu pour la dernière fois Jack, _«Eh merde!» _Il les verres qu'il avait bu, _«comment s'appelait-il déjà? Ba...Bano...Barbé Rah! C'était un nom avec barbe!», _il regrettait amèrement les verres de rhum qu'il avait bu.

-«Je vois je comprends tout à fait nami-swan...»

-«Mais sanji-nii-chan, es-tu sure de lui avoir donner rendez-vous aujourd'hui? je n'ai vu personne te chercher, et personne n'est venu pour savoir si tu étais là»

-«Je suis presque sure de lui avoir donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui au bar»

-«Étrange...je l'ai peut-être raté, je suis désolé...»

-«Quelle adorable petite sœur que j'ai là! Ce n'ai pas de ta faute, ce rustre a osé ne pas se présenter à une si belle jeune tel que toi!»

Emi essuyait toujours sanji, qui à la place de son œil océan avait un cœur rose. Emi eu un petit rire, décidément son "grand frère" resterait toujours un aussi beau Model de gentleman. Sanji voulant profiter de la proximité entre lui et la petite poupée, essaya de placer une main sur la hanche de celle-ci, mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune apprenti cuisinier du bar qui intervint en lui donnant un coup de cuillère en bois sur la main un peu trop baladeuse de son sempai

-«Eim-kun!»

-«Non mais qu'est qui te prend sale petit apprenti de mer...»

Il mit la cuillère sur la bouche de son aîné

-«Sanji-sempai il me semble vous avoir déjà demandé de ne pas prononcer d'horribles mots devant emi»

Eh le revoilà avec sa grande politesse exagérée! Ce jeune homme était considéré comme le "frère jumeau" de emi, pourtant ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout et ne se considérés pas comme tel non plus, à vrai dire c'est une relation compliquée. Eim était beaucoup plus froid, un corps musclé mais fin, des cheveux lisse de couleur brun aussi long que ceux d'emi mais s'arrêtant à mi-dos, un regard sauvage et glacial de couleur bleu ciel mais caché derrière des lunettes noir et une frange qui s'y arrêtait juste au-dessus, eim et emi étaient comme le jour et la nuit, la chaleur et le froid. Sanji détestait quand son ancien apprenti lui donnait des leçons.

-«Il me semble qu'en temps que "sempai" TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT!»

-«Un maître en apprend autant avec un élève, qu'un élève avec son maître»

Sanji était devenu rouge de colère, ses cheveux montant en cornes et tout son corps s'enflammait, eim restait de marbre face au visage de son "maître", pendant cette petite confrontation emi revenait tout juste avec des bandages et toutes sortes de pommades pour soulager la douleur.

-«Emi-chwan~ tu es tellement attentionnée

-«Emi tu es beaucoup trop gentille»

-«Et toi trop sévère eim-kun, tu as frappé tellement fort regarde ses mains, en plus tu sais très bien qu'il y tient.»

Eim tourna la tête et dit un désolé presque inaudible. C'est vrai que son seul point faible était emi , plusieurs personnes lui avait demander si il ressentait quelque chose pour elle pour la surprotégée ainsi il répondait toujours "_Je la considère comme ma seule famille nous avons tout les deux perdu la notre, je ne suis ni son grand frère ni son amant, je suis juste son protecteur"_,cela restait une énigme pour sanji emi avait ressentit quelque chose pour eim quand ils avaient tout les deux 17 ans, mais eim avait hurlé cette phrase après que nami ai un peu trop insisté avec lui, emi l'évita pendant quelques semaines et elle se remit à parler avec son protecteur, bien sur personne ne reparla de l'incident. Sanji et eim partirent au bar et emi continua le service.

-«Sanji-sempai votre informateur n'est toujours pas passé?»

-«Je ne sais pas si je l'ai raté ou si il n'est tout simplement pas venu, et d'ailleurs ça m'énerve donc évitons de parler de ça»

-«Vous allez _le_ poursuivre longtemps?»

-«De quoi parle-tu?»

-«Emi s'inquiète beaucoup à votre sujet»

Sanji restait silencieux, combien de fois lui-avait-on dit d'abandonner l'idée de retrouver son capitaine? Et combien de fois s'était-il battu contre les personnes qui osaient lui dire ça? Mais cette fois c'est différent, eim était son apprenti et se battre avec lui n'arrangerait rien. Donc il ne dit rien, il était vexé son apprenti savait pertinemment que sanji aimait jack, il tourna un peu sa tête et promena son regard dans la salle.

-«Sanji-sempai, v...vous-êtes fâché?»

-«Hmph!»

-«Je vous prie de me pardonner, je suis juste un peu inquiet moi aussi, j'aimerai vous voir faire autre chose que de vous voir cherchez encore et encore notre ancien client»

-«Eim, je fais ce que je veux, et pour l'instant je veux l'atteindre!»

-«Bien. Au faite je ne vous ai pas averti»

-«Hm?»

-«Nami veut vous voir dans son bureau»

-«Et que m'en vaut l'incroyable honneur?»

-«Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soit pour les dettes ou pour une faveur»

Oh non! C'est qu'il lui devait une petite somme déjà, si c'est ça il aura un gros problème, ces temps si il n'attaquait que très rarement pour piller les navire trop occupé à chercher des information sur Jack

-«Eh merde j'ai pas un rond sur moi»

-«Tu va avoir du mal à payer ta note pour tout les dégâts de tout à l'heure, Sanji-kun»

Sanji se retourna, Aie! C'était bien la splendide nami-san, toujours aussi belle avec ses chevaux long roux arrivant juste en dessous des épaules, son front caché par une frange mais dévoilant des yeux rouges magnifiques, une robe à corset moulant ses formes généreuses, encore l'une des plus délicieuse créature de Sabaody. Sanji lui rendait tout le temps service quand l'occasion se présentait, pas pour l'argent (de toute façon elle ne le paierait pas) mais par pur plaisir, même si sanji était amoureux d'un homme cela n'empêche pas le fait d'apprécier et d'admirer la beauté des femmes.

Alors tel un tourbillon il se mit à tourner autour de sa belle amie, des cœurs volant de partout.

-«Nami-swan~ quel pl...»_BAM _

La magnifique créature assénât un prodigieux coup de point sur la tête du jeune homme, qui était à présent à terre, un cœur à la place de l'œil.

-«LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU REFLECHIRA A DEUX FOIS AVANT DE TE SOAULER!»

-«Nami-swan est tellement belle quand elle s'énerve»

Emi arriva en courant pour aider le jeune blond à se relever.

-«Nami-san?»

-«Tu tombe bien emi-chan toi aussi tu viens dans mon bureau! Aide le à marcher s'il te plais»

-«D'...d'accord. Allons y sanji-nii-chan»

-«Tellement mignone...»

-«Emi tu viendra me voir dès qu'elle aura fini avec toi»

-«Ne t'en fait pas Eim-kun, je viendrai tout de suite après.»

-«Emi-chan dépêche toi»

-«Nous arrivons»

Nami ainsi que sanji et emi, arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de la belle rousse, elle poussa la porte et fit entrer les deux derniers. Deux autres personne étaient présente, La sorcière du bar, toujours aussi gracieuse avec ses long cheveux noir corbeau et ses yeux bleu ciel encadrés par deux petites mèches ondulés. L'autre personne était un homme aux cheveux vert et à l'œil d'or l'autre étant fermé par une petite cicatrice, la peau mate et ferme de l'homme était recouvert par un manteau vert foret, qui s'ouvrait sur son torse nu marquer pas une longue cicatrice qui le traversait, son aura était très imposante, dure et quelque peu froide. Sanji connaissait mieux que quiconque l'imposant jeune homme.

-«Yo ça fait un bail ,kuso-cook»

-«J'étais d'autant mieux sans toi, marimo»

* * *

><p>Eh! voilà je sais c'est encore un peu succin mais bon je développerai mieux la prochaine fois ;-D. Le prochain chapitre sortira certainement pendant les vacances donc d'ici la soyez patient!<p>

Merci a tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et a la personne qui la mise dans les histoire à suivre ça m'encourage TvT.

A la prochaine! =-D


	3. Chapitre 2

Yay ma première review trop bien merci je suis contente que ça te plaise xS, c'est très encourageant ^ ^

Au faite j'ai mit un sketch sur devientart (taper inuemi) avec les personnages de ma fic, histoire de vous faire une image d'eux j'espère que mes dessin vous plairons!

Bon à par sa comme d'hab les perso ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à maître (Y)Oda (pardon pour le mauvais jeu de mot - -') à par emi et eim

Voilà je vous souhaite bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Un silence religieux régnait dans la salle chacun étaient assit sur une chaise, sauf la belle sorcière aux cheveux noir, qui demeurait debout au côté de la gérante. Un bureau séparait les arrivants de la belle rousse, nami fixa chacun des trois coupables de la (bientôt) ruine du bar, elle lança un regard meurtrier au jeune vert, puis elle lança un regard simple à emi, puis regarda sanji d'un air désespéré.

Emi commençait à avoir des sueur froide tandis que sanji regarder toujours d'un air amoureux sa chère nami, l'imposant jeune homme ne lui donner aucune intention, remettant son cache œil en place, elle aspira un bon coup.

-«Vous êtes tout les trois, les personnes les plus endettés sur ma liste »

-«Je viens juste de te donner de l'argent et tu m'en réclame encore va te faire voir sale harpie!»

-«Comment ose tu parler à nami-swan sale marimo qui plus est borgne!»

-«répète un peu sourcil en vrille»

-«Uuuh... je suis désoler pour le vase Ming je n'avais vraiment pas fais exprès, j'avais quinze ans et j'étais idiote...pardonnez moi...»

-«non seulement t'es borgne mais en plus sourd»

-«...je travaille déjà comme serveuse pour rembourser mais je peut aussi chanter! Je ne suis...»

Tant de bruit avait tendance à énervé la belle créature, donc elle se leva et dit le fond de ça profonde pensée.

-«VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMÉ OU J'AUGMENTE VOS FOUTU DETTES!»

Un silence de mort planait à présent dans la salle, nami se rassit en poussant un profond soupir d'agacement, pendant se temps la, la belle devineresse resta debout toujours se sourire amusé sur son doux visage.

-«Emi-chan dans ton cas je peut te pardonner tu fais beaucoup d'effort pour rembourser ta dette qui malheureusement pour toi très élevée même si tu travaillait à vie dans mon bar il te serais impossible de la rembourser. Quand à vous deux vous ne faites aucun effort pour vous rachetez c'en est tout à fait agacent, zoro tu me dois encore quarante trois millions de berry, emi-chan toi ta dette s'élève à cinquante et un million cent trente trois mille deux cent cinquante six berry et quant à toi sanji-kun tu me dois toujours soixante six millions, cinq cent cinquante cinq et quatre-vingt quinze berry!»

-«Nami-swan je te promet qu'après avoir prit la mer, je..»

-«Tu veux dire après _l'avoir_ retrouvé!»

Un grand malaise s'installa dans la salle, sanji était devenu blanc comme un linge et ne savait plus quoi dire. C'est qu'elle avait déjà tout comprit sa chère mellorine et cela pincé un peu sanji, emi regarda inquiète son grand frère qui restait bloqué, zoro lui fixait le blond avec une certaine rancœur mêlée à de l'amertume puis détourna le regard, la jeune rousse reprit dans un ton plus calme.

-«Qu'importe je n'attend plus! j'ai besoin de cet argent dans les dix prochains mois ou sinon on ne me saisira pas que les chaises.»

-«Sauf que j'ai plus rien sur moi,et que dix mois ça me suffira pas arrange toi comme tu veux, mais luffy n'attaque pas chaque vaisseaux qu'il voit»

-«C'est pour ça que je lui est dit que tu sera en expédition pendant dix mois pour rembourser l'argent que tu me dois»

-«QU...?»

-«Et il a accepté après lui avoir parler calmement en privé»

Chaque fois que la belle jeune femme disait cette phrase cela signifiait que la personne avec qui elle avait parlé "calmement en privé" était défiguré, à vrai dire plusieurs fois le capitaine du vert en avait payé les frais.

-«Tch, et je fais comment sans navire et sans équipage?»

«Pour le navire je te prête la caravelle de sanji-kun et en ce qui concerne l'équipage tu a déjà trois membres!»

Sanji sorti de sa torpeur quand il entendit son prénom et il objecta.

-«Mais nami-swan tu sais que je n'obéis qu'à tes ordres et pas aux ordres de cette algue et je ne veux pas qu'il touche à mon bateau avec ses salle main!»

-«Et moi je ne veux de ce ero-cook sur mon bateau»

-«Excusez moi, mais si zoro et le capitaine il n'y aura que deux membres, pourquoi trois?»

-«Enfin une question qui à du sens, tel que nous connaissons eim-kun il insistera pour venir avec toi.»

-«Mais qui s'occupera du service?»

-«Vivi va m'envoyer un peu d'aide ne t'en fais pas. En ce qui concerne vous deux je veux que vous vous entendiez, c'est le seul moyen de me rembourser! Je me fiche pas mal de vos problèmes personnels, pour l'instant si l'argent ne me revient pas je vais devoir fermer boutique!»

Chacun baissa un peu la tête, un silence se fit entendre . Sanji leva la tête et s'adressa à la belle créature sur un ton sérieux.

-«Je veux bien faire ce voyage pour toi nami-swan, mais je refuse d'être sous les ordres de ce marimo sur mon bateau!»

-«Et je refuse d'être sous les ordre d'ero-cook»

-«Es que ça veut dire que c'est moi le capitaine?»

-«Vient un peu pour voir sale marimo»

-«Quant tu veux baka-cook»

-«Vous savez nami-san je n'ai pas vraiment les qualifications pour l'être»

Et c'est dans ce vacarme infernal, que la belle nami essaya de réfléchir à une solution pour ces deux imbéciles, oui "essaya" car avec deux crétins en train de se battre et une fille innocente en train de les empêcher de se battre, la réflexion n'était pas géniale, au grand bonheur de la belle, la sorcière décida de mettre une main sur chacune des bouches des endettés, nami poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-«Merci robin»

-«C'est toujours un plaisir directrice-san»

-«En ce qui concerne la hiérarchie sur le bateau je vous propose que vous preniez des décisions ensemble et que eim-kun tranche, si vous vous retrouvez dans une impasse»

-«Et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui»

-«Crois moi, se sera plus sanji qui sera opposé à eim-kun que toi et si vous êtes tout les trois opposés dans une décision cruciale, je place ma confiance en emi-chan»

-«J...je ferai de mon mieux!»

-«Parfait! Au faite sanji-kun qui garde ta caravelle?»

-«Un vieil ami»

-«Bien. Bon, voici deux cartes situant sur quelle île où sont supposés être enterré les trésors, et...»

-«Supposés? Tu veux dire qu'on risque de partir dans une expédition non seulement non volontaire et qui pourrait s'avérer inutile? Dans tes rêves sale vipère, je ne me déplace pas pour rien!»

-«Sache qu'un trésor peut avoir était déterré avant même que tu apprenne son existence, c'est pour ça que je vous donne une deuxième carte, imbécile»

-«Pourquoi celle-ci est sur que son trésor est toujours enterré»

-«Oui mais l'endroit où il se trouve est l'une des pire du monde, je vous conseille la première carte.»

-«Mais nami-san si le trésor de la première carte à déjà était trouvé, on ira à la deuxième destination»

-«Voyons emi-chan tu es avec des monstres ne t'en fait pas ils ne mourront pas d'aussitôt, et si tu es vraiment inquiète je peux toujours essayer de demander à luffy que chopper viennent avec vous.»

-«Et si luffy se fait blesser, qui va le soigner? Chopper reste avec luffy.»

-«Qu'es qui t'arrive marimo? Tu t'inquiète pour ton amant? Comme c'est mignon»

C'est vrai qu'il et luffy avaient été amants mais zoro mit fin à cette relation après avoir remarquer ses sentiments pour ce baka-cook. Oui il était amoureux de ce sale sourcil en vrille qui en pincait encore pour jack, pourquoi a t-il fallut que se soit cette sale tête blonde? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit lui? Qu'importe maintenant il se retrouvait dans une relation à sens unique, et il ne pouvait retourner avec son capitaine, il ne pourra pas tant que ses sentiments seront encore présent. _«juste pour tester, ses sentiments envers moi, juste un test même si il a encore des sentiments pour cet imbécile, juste pour savoir...»_

-«Jaloux baka-cook?»

-«Ouais...»

Á ce moment précis tout le monde tourna son visage vers sanji, zoro retenu son souffle tout en fixant le jeune blond qui regardait vers le sol.

«J'aurais préféré tomber amoureux de luffy plutôt que d'un imbécile comme _lui_»

Un malaise prit place, emi ne savait plus réellement quoi dire à son grand frère, nami regarda tristement son ami, robin ferma ses yeux, la belle sorcière ne pouvais l'aider elle n'était pas capable de localiser les gens simplement capable de défaire les mauvais sorts et de jeté des maléfices, zoro était en colère, pas sérieusement contre sanji mais contre son ancien capitaine. Ce sale lâche s'est toujours reposé sur le jeune blond et l'avait, après toutes leurs aventures abandonné sans aucun scrupule. Zoro aurait tout donné pour avoir l'attention du beau blond mais même si un jour (par un merveilleux miracle) sanji perdait ses sentiments pour son ancien capitaine il irait tout de suite courir vers les femmes, ce qui ne laissait aucune chance au bretteur. Il détourna le regard et nami reprit.

-«Bon à présent pensez au remboursement et après vous réglerez vos problèmes personnels, je compte sur vous!»

Sur ce ils sortirent un par un de la salle, mais emi fut stoppée par la belle jeteuse de sorts.

-«Serveuse-san, je voulais vous donnez ces quelques herbes pour vous portez bonheur à tous»

-«Merci beaucoup robin-san»

-«Au faite emi-chan n'oublie pas mes conseilles sur la navigation et prend ce compas»

-«Merci nami-san je serais prudente»

-«Bon courage»

-«Ne vous faites pas piquer par des insectes venimeux»

-«Bien robin-san»

_«Une belle aventure s'annonce.» _Elle courut pour rattraper les trois jeunes hommes qui sortaient déjà du bar avec quelques bagage en mains _«J'en était sur il écoutait derrière la porte!»_

Après une heure et demi de marche il arrivèrent devant la caravelle. Sanji regarda un peu autours du bateau.

-«Hey Gibbs t'es toujours sobre?»

-«Je vois pas de quoi tu parle!»

-«Eim prend le seau et remplit le d'eau»

Eim obéit sans trop rechigner, il partit à la fontaine la plus proche et donna le seau à son sempai. Le dit sempai jeta toute l'eau sur le bonhomme qui était encore à moitié endormi.

-«Mais qu'es qui te prend? T'es malade?»

-«Fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse et puis dis toi que ça aurait pu être de l'eau de mer»

-«Et qu'es que tu compte faire maintenant?»

-«Rembourser mes dettes et après ça repartir à _ca_ recherche»

-«T'es pire que lui mais bon, tiens...»

Il lui tendit une carte.

«C'est barbossa qui m'a dit de te la remettre, il espère que tu ne va pas mourir en chemin.»

-«Voilà c'était lui que j'attendais au bar, merci»

-«Y à pas de quoi gamin, quand t'aura fini de vagabonder refait encore ce plat...ce co...culom...»

-«Colombo*?»

-«C'est ça! Ce serai chouette si tu pouvais»

-«Pas de problème je te dois bien ça»

-«Tu te dépêche sourcil en vrille»

-«J'arrive sale marimo»

-«Á la prochaine gamin, revient en un morceau surtout »

-«J'y compte bien»

Le bateau prit le large cap vers l'île de la tortue.

* * *

><p>*ragout de viande et de légumes au curry<p>

Argh! je pensais avoir fait plus que ça bref, il est 4 heure du mat (d'ailleurs désolé si il y a des fautes vous savez il est 4 heure du mat et c'est pas facile) et je viens de finir ce chapitre, il était vraiment difficile à faire il fallait choisir les lieux des deux deux carte et comment zoro et emi allait se retrouver sur le bateau = =" enfin maintenant je peux en fin aller dormir ^ ^

J'espère que ça vous à plus

Merci à la prochaine!


End file.
